When In Rome
by FallenAngel218
Summary: When the Director of Cyber Crimes is shot by terrorists, Vance chooses Tim to take the seat of Acting Director of Cyber Crimes, in Rome. Tim eagerly accepts the temporarily position, and unknowingly steps into the midst of an Op that he isn't sure he can handle.


Tim stepped off the elevator Monday morning to an unusually quiet squad room. He made his way to his desk, looking suspiciously at his co-workers. Gibbs was reading a file, Ellie was deep in thought about whatever was on her screen, and Tony was, for a wonder, typing up a report, and not talking.

"Did I miss something? Am I _that_ late?" McGee said aloud, a bit unnerved by the silence of his co-workers. Gibbs looked up from his reading, and nodded toward the TV, where a ZNN broadcast was playing with the audio turned all the way up.

 _"The search continues for the elusive shooter who made an attempt on the life of NCIS Cyber Crimes Director Wesley Thomas. NCIS has promised a thorough investigation into the lapse in security at their Rome office, and that the shooter will be brought to justice. This is Kayla Bennett reporting from Rome."_

Tim hadn't realized he'd been standing in the middle of the bullpen, still holding his backpack, until Gibbs waved a hand in front of his face.

"When you wake up, McGee, the Director wants to see you."

"Yes Boss,' Tim said quickly as he tore his eyes from the TV. He dropped his pack off next to his desk and made a beeline for the stairs. Angela, the Director's new secretary, waved him in, as usual.

Vance was sitting behind his desk, his hands folded.

 _I'm in trouble... he only sits like that when I'm in trouble... what did I do?_

"Relax, Agent McGee. You're not in trouble." Vance chuckled as Tim nervously sat down across from his desk. "I called you up here because I have something I want to discuss with you."

Vance picked up a folder from his desk and handed it to Tim.

"As I'm sure you've heard, the Director of Cyber Crimes has had an attempt made on his life, and he's in the hospital in Rome in critical condition. This means we'll need an Acting Director of Cyber Crimes, to run things until he's back on his feet."

Tim took about ten seconds to process what Vance said, then dropped the folder, spilling papers everywhere.

"You're offering me... Director of Cyber Crimes?"

"You've more than proven yourself to me since the day I met you. You're the best man for the job, Agent McGee."

"I don't know what to say, Sir. I didn't expect _this_ ," he said, holding up the folder.

"You deserve it."

"Can I have some time... to think about it?"

"Absolutely... but we need to appoint someone in the next 24 hours, in light of what's happened to Director Thomas. We need to get someone out there ASAP."

"Okay." Tim stood and shook hands with Vance. "Thank you so much for the opportunity, Director."

"Let me know when you've made a decision."

"I will. Thank you, Sir."

Tim turned and left the office, gripping the folder in his hands. He took the stairs down to the squad room, just as Gibbs and the team were gearing up.

"What've we got?" He asked, dropping the file folder on his desk.

"Dead Marine at Rock Creek Park," Gibbs replied as he swung his pack over his shoulder. He looked up at McGee and raised an eyebrow. "Everything OK, McGee?"

Tim stopped staring at the folder on his desk and looked up at his Boss.

"Yeah, sorry Boss. Just, an assignment from Vance."

"Ok then, let's roll."

Tim followed his teammates into the elevator. He knew that Gibbs knew he hadn't told the whole truth, but now wasn't the time to talk about it.

 **NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

It took them three hours to document the scene at Rock Creek Park. Tim had identified the Marine by his fingerprints as Lance Cpl. John Martinez, age 29, and Ducky had declared that the victim was strangled. Tim snapped photos as Tony searched the body for physical evidence.

As they went about their duties, Tim looked around, really looked around at his Team for the first time in a long time. It seemed like everyone was on autopilot. They'd been doing this for so long, that it became like second nature to him, as if it were a natural part of life.

 _Do I really want to live my life on autopilot?_

A head slap from Gibbs brought Tim out of his musings, and he continued his work without further thought.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~**

"What's going on with you today, Probie?" Tony asked as they entered the squad room later that afternoon. "You haven't said anything all day."

"I'm fine, Tony... just thinking, is all."

"About what?" Tony asked, coming up to Tim's desk as Tim sat down.

"It's personal... I don't want to talk about it."

"Everything's always personal with you, Probie."

"Leave him alone, DiNozzo, and get back to work. We have a murderer to catch," Gibbs said as he entered the squad room behind them, making a beeline for his own desk.

Tim turned and brought up his programs to start his research into Lance Cpl Martinez. As he typed in the search parameters, he brought his eyes up, and noticed Gibbs glaring at him.

 _I wonder if he knows... did Vance already tell him?_

He pushed the notion from his head and continued his work. He'd think about the file on his desk later.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The rest of the afternoon went quickly, and for a wonder, silently, as everyone poured through their research on Lance Cpl Martinez and his background. Tim almost didn't notice Gibbs looming over his desk as darkness settled in outside over DC.

"Go home... it's late. We'll pick up tomorrow."

Tim nodded and started to gather his things.

"When do you leave for Rome, Tim?" Gibbs suddenly asked him.

"What?" Tim said, completely thrown off by the sudden question. "You know about that?"

"Why wouldn't I know?"

Tim shrugged.

"So, when do you leave?"

"I haven't accepted his offer yet."

Gibbs leaned on the side of Tim's desk as his Junior Agent gathered his belongings.

"Why not?"

"It's a huge offer, Boss... one I didn't expect. I'm just a Junior Agent... I mean am I really qualified to be Director of Cyber Crimes?"

"If Vance didn't think you were, he wouldn't have offered you the job. You can't spend your entire career in the same job, Tim."

 _On autopilot._

Tim slipped on his coat and picked up his backpack.

"I know what I'm going to do. Thanks, Boss."

"Don't get used to calling me that, _Director_."

Tim grinned, and he and Gibbs left the office together for the evening.

 **TBC...**


End file.
